Digimon: United We Fight
by TheWolfWithinYT
Summary: The digital world is in danger once again. Now the digidestined along with the help of the legendary warriors, must defeat the dark lords in order to save the digital world from impending doom.
1. An Old Friend

_Chapter One – An Old Friend_

It's been two years since the digidestined have defeated Malomyotismon, the Digital World had entered a time of peace. All the digidestined were in high school, apart from Joe who was in collage and Cody who was in 6th grade. On the other hand, it had been four years since the legendary warriors fought Lucemon in the Digital World. Everyone was in high school, apart from Tommy who was also in 8th grade. Sadly the peace in the Digital World has now been broken by the Dark Lords.

* * *

Takuya was staring out of the classroom window, wishing he was outside playing soccer instead of being stuck in class. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupts Takuya's thoughts. The principal entered the classroom, following him was a girl. She had green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing the Odaiba High uniform.

"Sorry to disrupt, but I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining this class" the principal announced. "This is Lucy Akiyama, your new classmate, please make her feel welcome". The principal then smiled at Lucy and left the classroom. The teacher looked around the classroom and spotted an empty seat at the back. "Take a seat, next to Kouji" the teacher said, as she pointed to the empty seat at the back of the class. Lucy nodded and took her seat.

The day seemed to drag on forever in Takuya's mind. The bell finally rang for the end of the day, releasing Takuya from his torture. Takuya and Kouji were making their way to the school gates, to join Zoe, JP, Tommy and Kouichi. "So, everybody's meeting up at the park later, right" Zoe asked. Everyone nodded as they headed their seprate ways.

TK began to head home when he suddenly ran into someone, knocking both of them to the ground. TK stood up and noticed the girl sitting on the ground. "Sorry, are you okay?" TK asked as he stretched his hand out to help the girl. "Yeah, just a little sore" the girl replied. The girl grabbed the hand outstretched to her, and TK pulled her up. "Are you new around here?" TK questioned. "I just moved here yesterday. My name's Lucy" the girl replied. "I'm meeting up with my friends later, so I have to head home now, but I'll see you around" TK smiled.

After everyone changed out of their uniforms, they headed for the park. "It's been a long time since we've all hung out together" Cody said sadly. The digidestined sighed. After the Malomyotismon attack and the digimon stuck back in the digital world, everyone was rather sad. When they got back to the human world, they had a lot of work to catch up on and eventually stopped hanging out with each other as much as they used to. Since summer was drawing near and they had less homework, everyone decided to meet at the park.

"Hey guys" Tai said as he walked up to the group, along with the rest of the original digidestined. "So what have you guys been talking about" Matt asked. "Nothing much, just thinking about the days in the digital world" TK replied. The chosen ones look at the newer digidestined with sad faces, they knew how much those guys missed their digimon. "Yeah, those were the good old days" Joe said. "Have you tried conntacting Gennai, Izzy?" Ken asked. "I have, but I never got a reply" Izzy replied sadly.

Suddenly a soccer ball came flying towards the group. Davis caught the soccer ball with ease. "Sorry about that Davis. I must have kicked the ball too hard" Takuya yelled. "No problem" Davis yelled as he kicked the ball back to Takuya and sat down, just in time for Izzy to make him jump in surprise. "This doesn't make any sense!" Izzy yelled. "What's up, Izzy" Tai asked. "The digiport hasn't been open in years, but all of a sudden it's open now!" Izzy replied. Suddenly Izzy's laptop started beeping, a bright light shot out of the laptop and engulfed the kids.

"Typical Takuya, always being a nusense" Zoe said. "That sounds like Takuya all right" JP snickered. "He's not that bad" Kouichi said. "Oh Kouichi, you're being too nice" Zoe replied. "I am worried for Tommy though, Takuya being his role model and all". "I'm sure he'll be fine Zoe" JP reassured. Suddenly they heard a loud beeping sound, but before they could look over to find the source of the noise, they were engulfed in a white light, along with Takuya and Tommy who were playing soccer.

Lucy was walking in the park, when she noticed some of her classmates sitting with their friends. She wasn't sure whether or not to walk over to them, so she continued walking. When suddenly she heard a beeping noise, before she could even make a move, the bright light engulfed her.

* * *

Everyone suddenly appeared in a large room in a giant heap. After unscrambling themselves they saw that a figure stood in the middle of the room. He was a short man with grey hair. "Gennai?!" Izzy said confused. "It's been a long time digidestined"

"Where have you been?"

"Why haven't you tried to contact us?"

"What happened to the digital world after the myotismon attack?"

Gennai raised his hand, silencing the digidestined. "All your questions will be answered in time, for now let me explain why I have brought you here" Gennai replied.

The digital world is in danger by a new threat, the Dark Lords. This evil is stronger than anything you have faced before, that is why I have summoned you here, but you will also be accompanied by the legendary warriors" Gennai explained. The digidestined had confused expressions on their faces. "Who are they?" Izzy asked.

"You guys seriously didn't notice us here, some friends you guys are" Takuya broke in. The digidestined turned their heads to see an annoyed Takuya and the rest of his friends. "Sorry Takuya, we were just really happy to see Gennai again, and I guess we didn't notice you" Tai chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So you guys are the legendary warriors?" Matt asked. "Yep, that's us" JP said.

"Besides the enemy being powerful, is there any other reason why we have to team up" Sora asked. "Indeed there is" Gennai replied. Everyone turned their heads back to Gennai. "The chosen ones no longer have their crests and the legendary warriors no longer have their digivices. Also with Gatomon having her tail ring back, DNAdigivolving is now...unusable" Gennai explained.

So digivolution is impossible?" Izzy asked. "Not exactly" Gennai replied. Everyone looked at each other confused. "Even without the crests, the chosen ones can still reach ultimate level. With the help of the warriors the chosen ones can unlock their crests traits, thus allowing their partners to reach the ultimate level. The newer digidestined can also form bonds with the warriors, allowing their partners to DNAdigivolve" Gennai explained.

"Why do the warriors have to help us unlock our crests traits" Sora asked. "Like you, the warriors need help to unlock their digivolution. You need to make a connection with the warriors to unlock your crests and for them to unlock their spirit evolution" Gennai explained.

"So the question now is, who is paired with who?" Joe said. "I'm presuming that the partners will have similar traits, whether is be the crests or personality" Izzy concluded. "Maybe by knowing what spirits you guys have, it might us figure out who your partners are" Tai suggested.

"My spirit is Agunimon, warrior of fire" Takuya said. "Lobomon, warrior of light" Kouji said. "Kazemon, warrior of wind" Zoe said. "Beetlemon, warrior of thunder" JP said. "Kumamon, warrior of ice" Tommy said. Kouichi looked nervous as he was about to speak. "My spirit is Lowemon, warrior of darkness" Kouichi basically died down to a whisper at the end.

The digidestined looked at each other with worried expressions. "Why are you giving Kouichi those weird looks" Kouji questioned. "Well darkness not being evil is foreign to us" Tai explained. "Well Kouichi isn't evil, so you can just drop that assumption" Kouji said aggressively.

"We fought a lot of evil, dark digimon on our adventure and you expect us to just drop the assumption that darkness isn't evil" TK said aggressively. Cody looked at TK, he was worried about his friend. "Well that's going to be easier for others that some" Matt said as he looked at TK. Having a bad history with darkness isn't going to make accepting Kouichi easy for TK.

"Where's Palmon and the other digimon?" Mimi asked, trying to change the subject, before anyone broke into a fight. As Mimi asked the question, a tall door opened up revealing twelve digimon running to their partners. "Tai!" Agumon yelled happily. "Agumon!" Tai yelled back running towards his old digimon partner. He hugged Agumon tightly, almost cutting off his windpipe. All the other digidestined had similar reunions with their partners.

"So, where are our spirits?" Zoe asked. "If you would care to follow me, I will lead you to your spirits" Gennai said.

Everyone followed Gennai through a long corridor with a few doors leading into different rooms. At the end of the hallway stood a single door. Gennai opened the door. "The spirits are kept in this room, it's quite small so I would rather if we didn't have the digimon in here" Gennai explained. The digidestined and their partners nodded.

Everyone followed Gennai through the door. It was a small, white room, inside stood seven orbs, each with a different colour and symbol. "All you have to do is go to your spirits orb and touch it. The spirits should then appear and fuse with you" Gennai explained. "Fuse with us?" Tommy said confused.

"Since you no longer have your digivices, you will have to physically fuse with your spirit. When you don't spirit evolve, the spirit will act like another conscious" Gennai explained. The warriors nodded.

Each of the warriors walked up to their spirits orbs and touched it. Figures began to form in front of them. Suddenly Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon and Lowemon stood in front of the warriors. "Long time no see, Takuya" Agunimon spoke. "Same goes to you buddy" Takuya smiled while giving Agunimon a thumbs up.

"So how exactly do we fuse with you" Zoe asked. "Just grab our hands and we'll do the rest" Kazemon replied. Kouji felt rather weird holding his spirits hand, but he did it anyway. All the warriors then grabbed their spirits hands. A glow began to surround each of the warriors. Takuya red, Kouji white, Zoe pink, JP yellow, Tommy green and Kouichi purple. The digidestined looked at the warriors amazed.

Slowly the light faded away from the warriors. "How do you feel" Gennai asked. "Fine I guess, nothing really feels different" Takuya replied. "Well, apart from the fact that I'm part of you Takuya" Agunimon spoke. Takuya looked around confused, then he remembered what Gennai told him about the spirits acting as another conscious.

Kouji looked over and noticed a light blue orb still floating. "Why is there still an orb floating, if we all have our spirits back" Kouji questioned. Gennai smiled. "Are you going to continue standing there, or are you going to introduce yourself" Gennai said. Everyone turned around and followed Gennai's gaze to see a girl standing behind the group.

"Lucy?!" Kouji said surprised. "You know her?" Takuya asked. "How can you be so forgetful Takuya, Lucy's in our class" Kouji replied. "Oh yeah" Takuya said. "So what are you doing here" Kouji asked. "I've been told that I will be accompanying you on your adventure" Lucy answered. "By who" Takuya asked. Lucy pointed at the last remaining orb in the room.

Everyone followed to where Lucy was pointing. "A spirit?" JP asked. "Yes" Lucy replied. She then walked up to the orb. Everyone watched as Lucy touched the orb and a figure appeared. It appeared to be a female humanoid wolf. She wore light blue armor with white stripes and she held a scythe. Suddenly the warrior spoke. "I am Lunamon, the warrior of hope" Lunamon spoke as she looked at the warriors confused faces. "The reason I didn't join you on your adventure is because their was no human for me to bond with" Lunamon answered.

"Until now" Kouji said. Lunamon nodded. She then turned to face Lucy. "I have chosen you to be my partner, will you accept" Lucy nodded. "I accept" Lucy replied. She then touched her partners hand and a light blue light surrounded Lucy. As the light began to fade, Takuya broke a smile. "Looks we have a new companion". Takuya suddenly tried to wrap his arm around Lucy's shoulder, confused, Lucy took a step backwards causing Takuya to fall over, making everybody laugh.

"Well now since everyone is reunited with their partners, what should we do now?" Tai asked. "You should head to Mori Village, it has been reported that Marsmon one of the Dark Lords has attacked that village" Gennai explained. "Seems like a good a start as any" Matt said. "Alright, to Mori Village!" Davis yelled excitedly, making everyone laugh.

"I think it would be wise for us to rest first, it is getting dark after all" Izzy said. "Oh, okay" Davis said sadly. "I'll bring you to where you can stay" Gennai said.

**A/N: I have updated this chapter again, fixed a few grammar mistakes and some story points, but nothing major. I hope you guys don't mind that I have an OC, I just thought it would make the story more interesting. I'm making sure she isn't too mary-sueish. I'm working on the second half of the second chapter, so I can combine them together. So, stay tuned for that.**

**-Wolfie**


	2. Road to Mori Village

_Chapter Two - The Road to Mori Village Part 1_

**Alright chapter two is up, I was on holidays so I had no internet to upload this chapter. This chapter is quite short, but I though I would give you something short instead of you guys waiting forever for something long. I'm also starting school soon, so updates may take a while.**

After resting up for the night, everyone left Gennai's house and left for Mori Village. The digidestined and the warriors began the long walk ahead to Mori Village. Tai was at the front with Izzy and Matt discussing the dark lords.

"Does Gennai know which of the Dark Lords attacked Mori Village" Tai asked. "Gennai said that have might have been Marsmon. But I don't think Gennai would send us somewhere so dangerous so soon though" Izzy answered. "So your saying it might have been one of Marsmon's minions" Matt asked. "Possibly" Izzy replied.

TK was walking along lost in thought. "What are you thinking about" Kari asked. TK forgot that Kari was walking beside him. "Everyone expects me to trust Kouichi straight away, but I'm still not used to the fact that darkness isn't evil" TK replied. "It's just going to take some time for you to adapt, I'm still having trouble believing it myself" Kari said. "I guess your right" TK said.

Everyone continued to walk on the path through the forest, until it turned dark. Tai then decided that they should make camp for the night. Joe started a campfire with the help of agumon, everyone then sat down and made themselves comfortable for the night.

"So every time it got dark in the digital world, you guys had to make camp and sleep outside on the ground" Davis asked. "Pretty much, though sometimes we got lucky and we were able to stay at digimon villages" Tai replied.

"So in order for our partners to reach ultimate level and you guys to spirit evolve, we need form a connection with one another" Tai said to no one in particular. "It would help if we knew what crests you guys have, that we might figure out who our partners are" Kouji said.

"I have the crest of courage, Matt has friendship, Sora love, Izzy knowledge, Joe reliability, Mimi sincerity, Kari light, TK hope and Ken has kindness" Tai stated.

"If we had to guess who is partnered with who, I say Kouji and Kari would be one pair and TK and Lucy would also be a pair" Izzy concluded. "I guess that's a good of a start as any" Ken said. Everyone looked between Kouji and Kari. There was no way that Kouji was the warrior of light, because Kari and Kouji had totally different personalities.

Lucy looked over at TK, she was worried about him. As long as he's angry about allowing Kouichi to be in the group, their teamwork wasn't going to work.

"So should they try to digivolve or what" Davis asked. "I don't think it would be a great idea to try that now, it might attract unwanted attention" Kouichi said. "Kouichi's right, it would be too dangerous to try now" Izzy said.

As everyone began discussing what they should do about the digivolution problem, TK decided to slip away. He needed some time alone to think, but someone noticed him leaving and decided to follow.

"What's wrong TK" Patamon asked. He was a little worried about his partner. "I'm still unsure about trusting Koichi, him being the warrior of darkness is just weird" TK replied.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone you know" a voice said. TK turned around and saw Lucy walking out of the trees to where TK and Patamon were sitting. "Well I just needed some time to think" TK said.

"I'm guessing darkness not being evil is foreign to you" Lucy said. TK nodded. "I agree with you" TK and Patamon just stared at Lucy surprised. "But I also have to disagree with you" Lucy finished.

"Lunamon told me that the legendary warriors fought a powerful digimon called Lucemon, he was a digimon of light, but he an evil with evil intentions. What I'm basically trying to say is, don't judge someone because of their element, get to know them first and judge them by their personality" Lucy stated.

TK nodded. "I guess I'll give that a try" TK said. "I'm glad to hear that, we should probably get back to the others we wouldn't them to worry, your brother Matt seems quite protective of you" Lucy said. TK laughed. "Your right, let's go".

When TK and Lucy got back to the campsite, most of the kids had fallen asleep. "Where did you two go off too" Kouji asked. "We just off for a walk" Lucy replied. Kouji gave Lucy a skeptical look. TK sat down beside Kari, and Lucy sat down beside Kouji. Everyone who was still awake then began to slowly fall asleep. The campfire light burned out and the night was quiet.

**So this chapter is basically a TK dealing with Kouichi chapter. Since Lucy is TK's digivolution partner, I thought she would help TK with his darkness problem. I also want Lucy to have some "screen time" so I thought this would be a good way to include her in the story, without taking up the entire story.**


End file.
